Waking Dreams
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Sara is dreaming, but she is not keeping it to herself. Soon everyone knows who she was dreaming about.


Grissom came into the break room to get another cup of coffee. The shift was long and grueling with paperwork. As he poured a cup he heard something in the room turning he looked around not seeing anyone putting the pot down he heard something again. Moving around he saw something that stopped him still. Me, on the couch sleeping looking beautiful. He came closer watching my chest rise and fall gently. My head moved slowly as I dreamed.

"Mmmm Grissom." I said, slowly

Grissom almost choked feeling his heart race. Greg and Nick walked in seeing Grissom standing by the couch looking at me. They stopped as they heard me say Grissom's name in a way that would make anyone believe something other than work was going on.

"That feels good." I said

Greg put his hand over his mouth wanting to scream as Nick looked at him in shock. Grissom looked out to the hallway not seeing anyone.

"Your hands are so soft." I said, moving to lie on my side.

Grissom swallowed trying to calm his heart. Nick and Greg both jumped as someone behind them dropped a book. Grissom jumped seeing them as well as Catherine at the doorway looking at him with her mouth open. Grissom quickly walked out leaving them to be stunned.

The next day at work I walked along the hallway noticing that everyone was looking at me and talking. No one could keep a straight face as I came by talking to them. Grissom saw me come into his office as he worked at his desk. I walked up to the desk as he quickly looked down.

"Grissom has something happened?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone is looking at me weird and talking. I was just wondering why."

"I…don't know why they would."

I watched him avoiding me.

"You're doing it to."

"Sara, I really need to work."

I stared at him standing still as he coughed.

"I am not leaving until I know what is going on."

He looked at me finally standing he took me by the arm walking to the door stopping.

"I want you to report to Catherine from now on."

"What? Why?"

"We can't work with each other."

"I don't want to."

"This is not up for debate."

I watched him start to sweat as I touched his arm.

"Grissom, are you all right?"

He nodded but was betrayed by the perspiration on his head and the thumping of his heart. I looked at him searching his face as he tried to think of something to say. My heart took over as I stepped closer kissing him. At first he seemed more and more upset breathing funny then as he started to kiss me back everything went away. His hand moved to my neck as he tilted his head opening his mouth making me moan.

He moved back locking the door pulling me to the couch. I stood there letting him make the first move. He put his arms around me kissing me again. It was passionate and powerful. I tried to keep up only aware that he was easing me onto the couch. Tingling all over I felt my body come alive. As he kissed me I started to undo his shirt moving to his belt. His hands went up my shirt taking that off. Soon our clothing lay on the floor as we explored each other. I knew by his rapid breathing that the time had come. My own was reaching the pace of his. He laid against me breathing hard against my neck. Closing my eyes I tried to keep my moaning quiet, but when the time came I could not hold back nor could he. I hoped no one could hear us outside the walls. His hurried movements made me feel out of control. I screamed over and over until he collapsed on top of me.

It took a few moments for him to lift himself up looking down at me. I had my mouth parted as I breathed out. He moved off me getting his clothes. I watched him lying still. He seemed a different man after that going back to his desk to work. I slowly got up dressing walking over to his desk.

"You can stay working for me." He said

"Good." I said, perplexed at his behavior. He sat back in his chair looking at me.

"Don't worry about the others in time this will blow over."

I nodded backing up to the door.

"Sara?"

I turned looking at him.

"I am just curious. What were you dreaming in the lounge last shift?"

My eyes grew wide as I vividly remembered the dream.

"How do you know about that?"

"You….ah were talking in your sleep."

"You heard that?"

"Yes, as did Greg, Nick and Catherine."

"What?" I said, almost yelling.

"I was embarrassed, but then I started to think that I should be flattered." He said, standing as he came over to me. "Just for future reference try to not go to sleep here."

"Right." I said, in shock.

He unlocked the door opening it for me. I walked out hearing the door close behind me. Grissom got halfway to his desk before I opened the door again.

"So everyone knows that I was having…..a provocative dream about you?"

"Well I don't think everyone knows"

I closed my eyes putting my head in my hand.

"So this thing on the couch was because it turned you on that I was dreaming about you?"

He walked back over watching as I looked at him.

"I told you I was embarrassed and about that…. I had an impulse."

"You don't have impulses, Grissom."

"Well maybe I should. You didn't seem to mind the new me."

"The blood was not reaching my brain."

"Are you saying that if you had been thinking clearly you would have minded?"

I sighed shaking my head.

"I am saying I am confused by this. I kind of liked this other Grissom. I hope to see more of him soon."

"I think he might show up again if you are still interested." He said, putting his hands on my waist.

"Is this the start of something, because I don't want to be hurt."

He kissed me slowly moving back.

"This is not a dream, Sara. I promise I will never hurt you again."

I smiled hugging him never wanting to wake up.


End file.
